A Power Long Hidden
by CartoongirlandBookWorm4Life
Summary: Donatello always thought of himself as the purple-banded,Bo wielding inventor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. But when he goes on one of his routine trips to the junkyard, he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever. Showing what truly makes him different than the rest of his brothers. But he doesn't know if it is good, or bad.. Note: First ever fanfic I wrote
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Fanfiction story, so give me some credit okay! It's hard for me to put my actual thoughts or ideas on paper (or the web) but anyway my story is called **_**"A Power Long Hidden…" **_**In my opinion it's okay but any-who… On With the Story! **

**Note: It is a TMNT story centered on my favorite character… Donatello! It will be centered on the 2012 turtles, but if you want you can imagine it as your favorite version of the turtles though. The words in italics will be what he says/thinks in his head just to clarify. Most of it will be told via his P.O.V but don't worry his brothers will definitely be in the story and be main characters; I will try to include them as much as I can anyway… On With the Summary! **

_**Summary: Donatello always thought of himself as just the purple-branded, Bo wielding inventor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but when he comes across something on one of his routine trips to the junkyard (cliché I know..) he stumbles upon something that will change his life forever, that shows the one thing that truly makes him different from the rest of his brothers, that truly makes him one of a kind. But the question is, if it is a good thing, or bad…**_

**(Donnie's P.O.V)  
**

Let's see…. Copper-plated wires? _Check. _Microchips? _Check. _Metal-plating? _Che-_Wait! I forgot the metal-plating! I internally screamed in my head. I've been working on this new invention for weeks and I go and forget one of the most crucial parts to my invention! I sighed aloud in my lab and rubbed my temples in frustration. Being a mutant turtle isn't always easy, especially if you're the one that creates and fixes nearly everything I can get my hands on. Maybe Mikey's forgetfulness is rubbing off on me. I scowled and kicked the metal wall in protest to my forgetfulness, hitting my foot hard against the wall causing me to yelp and jump around in pain.

_Then again..._ I thought. Maybe Raphael's short-temper is rubbing off on me instead.

Slightly limping (thanks to my earlier outburst…) I made my way to the living room and found none other than two of my brothers, Raphael (Raph) and Michelangelo (Mikey) duking it out over what appeared to be... big surprise: a video-game. They were both on the couch talking smack or bragging they were going to be crowned the winner. "Come on dude, you're supposed to be mister-macho but your losing to my awesomeness over here!" Mikey yelped jumping up and down in excitement, while using his controller to leave Raph's player in the losing circle. "Arrgh, if you say that again shell-for-brains I' m going to pound you into next week!" Raph yelled, all the while glaring at Mikey, his eyes practically saying: _"Go on, think I'm joking, the joke will be on you soon if you really think I'm kidding."_ "Quit being a sore loser, Ra- Ahhhh someone help! "I'm being abused!" Mikey screamed when Raph tackled him to the floor and began to throttle him into next week, keeping his earlier promise. "Oh you're going to be abused all right if you don't shut that trap of yours!" Raph yelled as he began giving Mikey a new collection of scratches and bruises.

Chuckling to myself all the while slowly shaking my head I found my other brother, Leonardo or Leo, walking out of the dojo towards the commotion Raph and Mikey were causing. I turned towards Leo and with a grin I spoke "Hey Leo, you're just the turtle I wanted to see!" Leo just grinned and spoke back "What's up Donnie?" "Is there something you wanted to say?" "Well actually, I was wondering if I could maybe go on a quick run to the junkyard to get more parts for my latest invention." Leo then looked at me like I had grown two heads. He then spoke in a semi-stern voice

"You're kidding right?" My brow furrowed in confusion and I replied " What do you mean?" Leo just sighed and said "Oh come on Donnie, you've gone to the junkyard eight times already, and it's only Wednesday!" Before Leo could voice his thoughts again I replied back with just the slightest edge to my voice " Come on Leo!" " If I can finish my new invention it will give us an advantage against our enemies, and we can't pass up on that!" Leo began to scratch his head thinking of a comeback but judging by the defeated look on his face , I guess he couldn't. My hunch was then proved to be correct when he spoke with a sigh "I can't believe I'm saying this, but... fine you can go to the junkyard." " With a wide grin on my face I replied thankfully " Thanks Leo!" " You won't regret it!" I began to sprint over to the exit grabbing my Bo on the way out, but not before I heard Leo call out back to me " Just don't stay out late again like last time, who knows what will be lurking around over there!" I just rolled my eyes to that statement as I made my way to the nearest manhole. With a grunt I managed to lift the slab of metal and found myself staring at the chain link fence of the junk yard a few feet in front of me.**(Note: To every reader if you don't like this version of the story, I'm in the works of making an alternate version that you'll like better)**

In one swift movement I sprinted over to the gate and used my lock pick to easily pick the lock in a few seconds flat. _New_ _record!_ I thought cheerfully. I carefully covered my tracks by re-locking the gate and began to search the piles of junk for the material I needed. After about five minutes, I managed to find a pile of scrap metal and with a hopeful heart, made my way over and began to search for the metal-plating I had forgotten about on my last trip. After a few minutes of sifting through pieces of metal, and almost cutting myself a few times, I managed to find enough pieces of my oh so important plating, I also stumbled upon something that was for, lack of a better word, out of the ordinary. There laying amongst the pieces of metal, was a purple glove, about the same shade of my mask, just laying there, with no signs of damage from the sharp pieces of metal. But what really surprised me was that instead of five fingers for humans, it had three fingers about the same proportions as my hand. It looked like it was intended for a right hand. My eyes had practically jumped out of my socket when I saw it and I began to wonder, who's glove was it? Maybe it was custom made for someone who only had three fingers maybe from a defect or accident, but the odds of that occurring was 1.00009%.

My curiosity got the better of me and caused me to pick up the glove. _Is it a trap? Did someone purposely leave it here for me to find? Maybe Baxter "Stickman" (I think?) embedded a tracking device or something like that in the glove. _I shook my head swiftly ridding myself of such silly thoughts. I mean, the odds of that happening were less likely than my earlier theory. I began to search every inch of the glove, checking for anything out of the ordinary, but to no avail, it was just a regular glove. Eventually after I deemed the glove to be safe my curiosity finally won, causing me to oh so carefully, slipping the glove onto my right hand. I gasped in shock after I put it on, because it was a _perfect fit._ Almost as if it was made for me. I began to look at the glove more carefully now that it was on my hand it looked like a gauntlet glove but after closer inspection, I found it had strange symbols and strange writing covering the whole glove. Meanwhile, I began to get curious about just what was this glove made of. _Silk? No it feels like it but it also has a better grip on things than gloves normally made out of silk would. Maybe velvet? No, it kind of feels like it though. It's light, breathable, and now that I think about it, it feels as though it's barely on my hand or not there at all! Just what the heck is this thing made of? _

I gave up trying to find out what materials the glove was made of and decided to run some tests on it when I got back to the lair. I took a quick glance at my shell cell to see the time, but to my surprise it told me I had been here for three and a half hours! _Oh shoot! Leos going to throw a fit if I don't leave soon! _I quickly scrambled to grab the long sought after metal plating and made it back to the lair. Not knowing however, that I had left the strange glove on my hand. About ten minutes later, I found myself back at the lair, panting and wheezing from the lack of oxygen I had during the way back. I managed to make it back to my lab without an incident with Leo, counting my blessings as I opened the door with my free hand. Setting my materials on the floor I began to get to work. I had managed to assemble the key components my latest invention and made a grab for my welding torch, but noticed the all too familiar glove that had been the pinnacle of my curiosity was still on my hand. Not wanting the glove to get in the way of my work, I tried to pull it off but found it to be stuck on my hand. _Darn. Maybe the sweat from my hand caused this glove to get stuck. _I tried once more to pull it off, this time using more force to try to pry it off. After my attempts to pry it off proved futile, I began to panic. I quickly abandoned my attempts at building my invention and focused on the situation at hand. As I began to run tests on the glove still stuck on my hand, I found that every test only said it was a regular glove with nothing out of the ordinary about it.

I just sighed in defeat and began to rub my temples again. _Maybe it's just in my head. Maybe I just think it's stuck. No, that can't be! I can't just imagine a strange glove getting stuck on my hand! That's impossible! It has to be stuck!_ With no explanations for this problem I just sat in my swivel chair next to my desk and began to double check and even triple check to make sure I didn't miss anything or perform the tests wrong. I began to scan every inch of my computer trying to figure out what was up when I noticed the computers clock read 1:45. My eyes just gazed tiredly at the clock as I began to think of what I should do next. _At this point, my only option is to go to sleep and work on this in the morning or I'll miss morning practice. _With my eyes half-lidded I managed to successfully navigate my way to my room. I casually tossed my elbow and kneepads by the foot of my bed and left my Bo leaning on the frame of my bed. I plopped myself onto my bed and let my mind drift away as I fell into a deep sleep. Not worrying about my little predicament until the morning which would be interesting but I don't know if it will be good, or bad... man, why does all the bad stuff always happen to me!?

**Wow not bad.. but it was a bit rushed, but it is my first time after all and I typed.. Woah, 2,334 words! Still it may be a bit rushed but the story was pretty much what I was thinking of. I made Donnie have that casual, yet intelligent attitude and of course I gave him the feeling that all the bad stuff happens to him like when he met leatherhead in the 2012 version and not only got shocked by the kraang power cell, but was and still is continually grabbed by the face whenever leatherhead loses it. Anyway I found I did their personalities pretty well, with mikey bragging about being the "video game master" and raph of course getting annoyed and trying to throttle him (not literally well, he will get a few cuts and bruises but otherwise fine as always) . So, why is the peculiar glove stuck on his hand and why was it in the junk pile of scrap metal? Anyway I will try to get better at my writing but I think most of my spelling is good but I hope you guys liked my story. But if you didn't well, like I said before this is literally my first time ever writing a fanfiction story and have trouble putting my thoughts into words on paper(or the internet) Anyway I hope you like the story idea and title and I' am working on other stories as well but meanwhile I will try to update as soon as possible, but this week I' am super busy but will hopefully have in update in tomorrow or in a few days. See you on the web!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back! Anyway I saw I had a view several minutes after I first published this story and saw this story became one of someone's favorite Fanfiction stories! I know there were probably others but I wanted to give a shout out to Ebony Magic for taking the time to read this story and made it one of your favorites! I also want to give a shout out to one of my fav fanfic authors Silver Sentinel who makes great stories. Also, if you like Tmnt (And Donnie especially) you should read his story sinister plot. Okay, shout outs over now, boo-hoo ;(. Anyway, when we last left Donatello, he had discovered a peculiar glove while getting scrap metal at the junk yard for his latest invention. His curiosity getting the better of him, he put it on and found it to be stuck! After running tests on it he found nothing out of the ordinary and seeing it was 1:45 a.m. he went to bed and decided to worry about it in the morning. Note: I own nothing except the story idea and plot. Tmnt is owned by its rightful owners. Now then, on with chapter 2! Note: Italics will be the creatures speaking in this part of the story. **

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

Ugh where am I? I spoke aloud. When I had woken up from my deep sleep I found myself staring at inky blackness, and nothing but. I found I was able to walk on what I supposed is the ground in this place. I walked in a random direction just so I knew I was actually _going_ somewhere. I began to look every direction I could possibly think of, to see if I could find anything besides darkness. Not looking where I thought I was going, I bumped into what I assumed was a wall. Shaking the disorientation from my head I found the supposed wall had light emanating off of it, giving the strange place a gloomy glow yet; still everything was just darkness once more.

All of a sudden, three strange "globs" of darkness detached themselves from the wall landing with a dull thud. The globs began to take shape and became three figures with normal limbs, but appeared to be statues. I slowly walked over and reached my hand over to touch one of them, when all of a sudden their eyes all snapped open in unison. With a startled yelp I jumped back in surprise and saw that their eyes were a sickening blood red. Soon more body parts appeared or became more prominent. They grew long dark red claws from their fingertips and strange looking armor began to form on their torsos, arms, and legs. To top off this sickening image they grew mouths that opened into sickening smiles, revealing two rows of razor sharp, pearly white teeth.

Each one was the same height as me, which meant I had to stare into their sickening eyes. One by one, they began to walk over to me, never once looking away. When each one was a foot away from me, they began to speak. "_Greetingss, Donatello." "We have been waitiinngg for yyooouuu…" _Creepy? Yes. What made it creepier was that they were speaking in unison. If evil could speak, this is what it probably would sound like. Their voices sent shivers down my spine as I forced back a shudder. Musturing all my courage, I spoke back to them " W-Who are y-you?" " H-How do y-you kn-know my na-name?". After I spoke they all glanced at one another, and chuckled. _"Poor poor, Donatello, how can you be so naïve when **you're** supposed to be the smart one?" " We expected **so** much more from you.." _I slowly began backing away then broke into a full-on sprint leaving them far behind me. All of a sudden, I ran into something and saw it was one of the creatures. _"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk... don't you know it's rude to run away from someone when they are talking to you?" _"Um, n-no?" I then began sprinting away from it once more but found myself bumping into them at every turn. Finally, they somehow got me cornered and began speaking to me once more as they slowly closed in on me. "_Face it, there's **nowhere **to run, and **nowhere **to hide.." " You can't change fate... just accept it."" Do you actually think everything is all black and white?" " **You** don't know how wrong you truly are!" _Before they tried to finish me off, a felt something curl around my leg. Looking down, I saw it was a tendril-like tentacle of darkness. I tried to yank it off, but to my surprise my hand just phased through it. Soon more tendrils curled around by body, trying to pull me into the now suffocating darkness. I tried to scream but a tendril wrapped around my mouth preventing me from doing so. The darkness began pulling me in, and the last thing I saw was the strange creatures looking at me with malicious smiles.

I woke up suddenly in my bed in a cold sweat. Panting heavily, I gazed around trying to see if it really was my room or just an illusion. _It... was a dream, just a dream... or, was it? It felt... felt so real... _To prove it wasn't an illusion I pinched myself, hard. With a soft yelp, I knew I wasn't still dreaming after all. Without moving an inch in my bed I began contemplating what the dream meant. _Was it just a nightmare? A vision...or...or a warning? _I was torn away from my thoughts when someone began knocking on my door. Grunting I trudged over to the door and when I opened it I was greeted by Leo, who had a sly smirk on his face. "Come on Sleepyhead!" "We gotta go!" As he gently began shaking me to become more alert. I looked at my brother as though he was stranger and said to him "Go?" "Go where?" All of a sudden Raph and Mikey both trudged over towards us both of them yawning and looking ready to pass out at any moment. With a yawn Mikey added " Yeah Leo where are we going this early in the morning?" "I mean dude, even the Kraang and the Foot are probably still asleep!" Leo just shook his head and replied "Mikey, with everything that's going on I think we should do some early morning patrols as well." "You never know, they might be working this early so they won't have to deal with us." "Now come on guys, get ready." "We head out in ten." He then walked away towards the dojo, leaving us standing there half asleep. "Ugh.. bros, I think Leo's finally lost it." Mikey managed to say in his sleep-deprived state. Raph just looked over towards the dojo and sighing he replied " Ya know for once, I agree with Mikey on this one." With that we all dragged ourselves to our rooms and got our equipment on. Tossing my Bo in it's holster I made my way to the dojo to join my equally tired brothers.

After we had set out we found while we were jumping rooftop to rooftop that the morning air chilled us to the bone. With the exception of Leo, the rest of us were slightly shivering from the lack of warmth and found ourselves staring at the rest of New York that was still asleep. Leo then signaled us to follow him as we began jump rooftop to rooftop towards Foot HQ. When we were a block away however, I managed to stumble over something and found myself face first on the roof of a building. When I looked up I found my brothers were already ahead of me. All of a sudden Leo turned around and called out to me " Woah , Donnie are you okay back there?" Grunting, I picked myself up and called back "Don't worry guys, I'm fine.. just go on ahead, I'll catch up!" With a shrug Leo and my brothers continued moving towards their destination. Sighing, I was about to run over to them, when all of a sudden I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. I walked over towards it and found it to be something I would have **never** guessed. Gasping in shock I slowly backed away, my eyes never leaving the object. _No,...it..it can't be!_ Lying there on the rooftop was... another glove! I looked over at the one stuck on my hand, grateful that my brothers hadn't noticed it yet. Cautiously I walked over towards my little problems "identical twin" and found I was not imagining things, and it was a glove, a left one to be exact. A sudden flurry of thoughts found their way into my head. _How could the missing glove be all the way over here? The junkyard is ten blocks away! How...how could this be a coincidence?_ I suddenly remembered that my brothers were still on the move, and if I didn't hurry they'd get worried. Before I left to catch up I shoved the glove into my belt to run an analysis on this one as well.

Ten minutes later I was able to catch up to my brothers who were busy scoping out the Foot HQ. Walking over to join them they all turned their heads with a relieved look on all of their faces. "Jeez, Donnie what took you so long?" Raph exclaimed. Sighing Leo replied "Never mind that, I see movement on the sixth floor of Foot HQ." "Come on let's get going, I don't want to miss what's going on in there." With that comment we sprinted towards Foot HQ to figure out just what was going on. About one hour later we made it back to the lair with barely a scratch. We found out that they were making new weapons to use against that, but as per usual we nixed their plans. Of course we had to deal with a few robo-foot ninjas and scientist's, but it wasn't much of a challenge.

Leo just gave us all an "I told you so!" look while we just yawned and somehow looked even more tired than ever before. Leo however answered our prayers when he said "Alright guys, since we managed to foil their plans I guess I'll let you sleep in for a few more hours. We all then had grins spread over our faces, and Mikey even yelled "Woo-hoo!". With more energy than we've had all morning, we ran to our rooms and slammed our doors shut.

But before I went to bed I left the other glove I found on top of a pile of books near my desk on the opposite side of the room. Tossing my stuff carelessly on the floor I literally jumped into my bed and drifted off into sleep yet again, hoping that I won't have another "dream" like before.

When I woke up five hours later I felt better than I had all week and was thankful that my nightmare didn't occur again. I began to stretch and rub my eyes but afterwards, I noticed something peculiar on my left hand. When my eyes focused I found it much to my dismay, to be the other glove I had found only hours ago. Barely able to hold back a shriek, I tried to pry off the other glove but found it to be stuck as well. Staring down at my hands I began to wonder just how this glove found it's way onto my hand. _I remember placing it across the room, so how in the world did it get all the way over here? Did I sleep walk and sub-consciously put it on? No, couldn't be... I've never sleep walked before. But then, how did it get on my hand?_ With a sigh I began rubbing my temples in distress. This was just not my week. Not to mention all logics practically gone out the door thanks to these strange few days. Man...what I wouldn't give for a little good luck right about now!

**Always rushed, but anyway I feel this chapter is pretty good none the less. So, just how the heck did this glove get on Donnie's hand? I will tell you one thing though, that nothing is as it seems. Those monsters in his dreams too were not bad but I wouldn't want to see them lurking around at night! Hey, I need a name for those creepy creatures made out of darkness too, so you can review and tell me what they should be called, that would be most appreciated! I again want to thank everyone who has taken the time to read my story! I again want to give a shout out to Ebony Magic and I hope you liked this chapter. I also know donnie's pain, because it was just my luck that I caught a bad cold. I will try to update soon but in the meantime like I said before, if or when you review I would like to hear some suggestions on that to call the creatures made of darkness from Donnie's dream. Anyway, I'll see you on the web! P.s if you want you can private message me anytime Ebony Magic, I would love to hear your opinions and ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Anyway I'm back and I know this update is a bit earlier than my others but I have a reason. I've been under the weather the past few days but today it got so bad I had to stay home. So I decided to update on my story like I promised. I also have decided that the first ten people that favorite or review this story will have a shout out from me! I know, kind of lame but I just wanna show that I care about the readers. Today's shout outs go to Denny Hamato, littlewestern163, and .fri.93.! Shout out's to the others who have read my story, whether you have an account or not, all of you guys rock! Oh and I also read some of your stories if you read mine and review/favorite this story, and they are all great! Love em! I will try to review soon when I find the time. Anywho, forgive my ramblings and I'll move onto the story. When we last left Donnie in chapter 2, he had a disturbing dream (or was it? Jk…or am I?LOL!) and thanks to Leo, they all had to wake up very early to go on early morning patrol. Anyway, Donnie found the other glove on a rooftop ten blocks away from the junkyard. He takes the glove with him and Leo was actually right and the Foot were plotting something early in the morning proving him to still be sane. He lets them sleep in and Donnie leaves the glove all the way across the room from his bed. Waking up a few hours later, he found that he had no more strange dreams but found that the other glove had somehow gotten on his other hand! Ooooo, creepy!Alright, on with chapter 3!**

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

Okay, so the past few days have been….interesting. But anyway, I still can't figure out what's going on, and what's worseis that I have no explanation at all, logical or not . But recently I have been devoting literally all my time to figure out this sudden chain of events, and what it has to do with me. Somehow I've been able to do things without my brothers noticing my unwanted addition to my "wardrobe", but I don't know how long I can keep it up. Sooner or later, and probably sooner than I'd hope, they're going to notice. But for now I'm buying as much time as I can without becoming suspicious.

If they do notice, what am I going to say? That I found a strange glove and decided to put it on, that got stuck?! Not my best genius at work…but I guess I'll deal with that when the time comes. But anyway I ran some tests and I was right, the gloves were a matching pair. But like before nothing has come up out of the ordinary whenever I run tests on them, leaving me to believe that there is something wrong with my tests. But I proved this theory wrong after I spent the better of the afternoon going through every possible test to see if there were bugs or viruses, but it all turned up negative.

When I saw that my tests weren't going to uncover anything anytime soon, I began to focus on other details concerning the gloves, mainly the strange text all over them. After going through every known language, I found there wasn't a single match. This peaked my interest and began to make me wonder if it even was a language at all. Every known recorded language I could possibly think of didn't match either, and began to try to decode it. Well you can imagine that idea was a bust.

Now my lab is covered in books and papers, and the coffee machine was my new friend, all because of my new obsession with these gloves. My brothers just assume I'm working on my latest invention, but that was put on hiatus a while ago, and was currently buried in my spare parts pile for safe keeping. Anyway I don't think it has anything to do with the Kraang though, so at least that's sort of a relief. But I guess the strange writings going to remain an enigma for now, since I'm going to put it on hiatus as well for the sake of my mental health and decided to try to find anything that could be linked to the strange gloves instead. The only thing that I think is connected would be that strange dream I had. But I don't even know just **what** that dream even meant.

But the more I obsess over these things, the more complicated it gets. You would think I would've figured out something by now, but sadly that's not the case. I just can't believe how something that sounds so simple, could be much more complex. To top it off, the gloves still haven't come off, and I don't think they will anytime soon. I'm running out of ideas and the only one I have left would be to cut off my hands. Scratch that, I'm out of **sane** ideas. Not to mention my other ideas to get them off ended...well...badly. Very badly. I'm starting to question if they'll **ever** come off. Ugh, I've created retro mutagen, a robot that was actually able to feel emotions, and fight bad guys on a daily basis and come out of an intense fight with barely a scratch! So why, **why** can't I figure out what's up with these stupid gloves!? Man, I need to take a break, otherwise I'll need to take a "permanent vacation" soon. Ugh, where's the aspirin when you need it?

**Donnie needs a vacation, and soon...but don't worry he'll get over it. He's just frustrated you know how it is. Anyway I didn't want to rush the story too much so I added this chapter so it didn't seem like.. "Ta-da, he finally figures everything out!"" And in three days too!" 'That's really realistic!" Not... ah sarcasm, at it's best. Anyway I know it's short but I'm sure I'll make the next one longer, which may be sooner than you think. Oh and don't worry his brothers without a doubt will be in the next chapter. again thanks for reading my next update will be _very very, soon._ Oh and 8 minutes ago I got a lovely compliment from AngelBobSaysComfyChairs thanks so much! I hope you loved this chapter! It's short and sweet, but okay.****P.s to AngelBobSaysComfyChairs, love your story Demigods, Magic, and Cool Stuff! Good Job!**** Oh and the following message is to .fri.93 (In Spanish if you are not this person you may ignore it and review) (Sorry I don't have the accent marks, forgive me...) Gracias por el comentario! Y yo se precipito, pero como he dicho que soy nuevo en la escritura, pero voy a tartar de trabajer en el. Ah, y me encanta su idea para el nombre de las criaturas. De hecho, me gusta tanto que he decidido usarlo. (Supposed to be upside down question mark right here...) ! Muchas gracias! Tambien si usted tiene alguna idea o ideas que le ayudaran con el mensaje privado historia me, me encantaria escucharlos! I think I said that right... so sorry if I didn't though. I'll update very very soon so I guess I'll see you on the Web! All people I mentioned earlier, thank you for being so nice and readingmy story! :) :) ;) ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I told you I'd be back very soon! I know I normally update almost daily, but the idea just hit me, and it just took me a while to type .It's also a lot better than what I was going to type. Oh and when I said 8 minutes in the last chapter I meant 25 I messed up, and don't ask me how. So anyway, when we last left Donnie he was trying to figure out what had been going on the past few days, but sadly found zilch to go on. He did however become slightly obsessed and frustrated, but like I said before he will be okay, and he'll have composed himself in this chapter and it will definitely be longer, I can assure you. Sorry if it seems kind of weird if I updated and it seems rushed, but my inspiration is weird what can I say. Anyway I don't have much to say, since this chapters going to be a bit overwhelming. Sorry if it seems rushed, but I have to tie this all into the same chapter otherwise it won't turn out the way I want it to. Oh and shout outs to Kuronique Misaki and special shout outs to Liliana Dragonshard for reviewing! Again thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys rock! On with chapter 4! Onward I say! Lol.**

**(Donnie's P.O.V)**

After nothing came up in my investigation, and I was beginning to lose my cool, I decided I should take a little break so I can keep my sanity. I just still can't believe after everything I tried I found out nothing! Zilch! Nada! But that hasn't stopped me yet, and not by a long shot! At least I know what it's not, and I guess that's better than nothing.

So after the many days I invested into my little "project" I finally had a long sought after break. When I deemed by break to be over and was about to go back to my "Fortress of Solitude", when I caught a whiff of dinner . Letting my hungry stomach be my guide I soon found myself in the kitchen, but I wasn't the only one. My brothers were sitting at the dining table and began to help themselves to the meal, leaving an empty chair and plate for me.

The others noticed me come in and glanced up at me but only for a second, and went back to engorging themselves on their feast. Smiling to myself I sat down and began to help myself as well. Most of dinner, lucky for me, went off without a hitch. But my good luck came to an abrupt end as soon as we got to seconds, and Mikey asked me "Hey bro, can ya pass the salt?" It was such a simple and innocent question too, so without a second thought I did what he asked without hesitation. After I did this I went right back to eating, but soon found myself the center of attention when I glanced up from my plate.

Looking at my brothers the same way, I said what was on my mind. "What?" But this didn't seem to help me in any way and just made my brothers curious. Exchanging glances for a minute until Leo finally spoke for them "Um… Donnie?" "Do you have a reason for wearing those gloves exactly?" After he said this I stopped in mid bite, with the fork inches from my face. This just peaked their curiosity . But this time Raph spoke up "You know Donnie, the things that are on your hand right now?" "Ring a bell?" My silence wasn't helping either, **I** had to say **something**. But unfortunately, this was one thing I hadn't counted on this soon, I mean it's only Sunday! **(Note from author: I didn't want all this going on in like three days, so I added on a few to make it seem somewhat consistent. Plus, his little break would have to be a while; I mean this is Donnie we're talking about! Don't want him going all cuckoo now do we? :);)) **

_What should I say? Ugh, think Donnie, think! _After going over possible explanations to say for a minute, I managed to think of a semi-good lie that should be good enough to tell my brothers. Without wasting another moment I finally spoke "I'm wearing these gloves because it gives me a better grip on my Bo, and are durable enough to let me work on my inventions without getting hurt, increasing my progress in training and inventing, and productivity in general by 28.654732%". They all looked at me for a few more minutes and then shrugged, and went back to eating. I can't believe all I had to do was throw around a random number and they believed me!**(Random Note: If you do not like this version, I 'am making an alternate version of this story you will like better.)**

After I finished my dinner I excused myself and was about to enter my lab, when I overheard one of my brothers mention my name. Pressing my head to the wall I managed to hear my brothers conversation. Raph started the conversation by saying "Man, can you believe that?!" "Donnie needs gloves to be better at fighting, and I hate to say it, but that's just pathetic, even for Donnie, I mean the guys friends are all machines for pete sakes!" This caused my breath to hitch in my throat but didn't stop me from listening to the rest of the conversation. Leo replied "I know, it's a little... strange but if it helps make Donnie a better fighter, then why should that bother us?" "Besides, Donnie could use a little extra help, he has been slacking at training lately, and that's going to put him way behind the rest of us." Did they really think I was that bad of a fighter? My own brothers think I'm a weakling and that I'm pathetic. What's worse is that they say these things about me **behind my back!** Last but not least, Mikey voiced his opinion "Bro's do you think he'll really get better at fighting with gloves?" 'I mean I'm not trying to be mean but this a little weird, even for him, and besides dudes, how will gloves help him?" " I hate to agree with Raph on this one, but it is kind of pathetic." I don't believe it...my...my own brothers think I'm weak... and pathetic?! That made me see nothing but red so to speak, and I silently ran to my lab quietly locking the door behind me.

I just can't believe they think I'm weaker than them, that I'm pathetic and not good enough to fight alongside them?! What's worse is that they didn't even bother saying it to my face! Do they really think **that** less of me?! I knew I wasn't as strong as my brothers, but I never knew I was so weak that they actually thought that less of me. At that point, I felt sadness like I never had before, and it actually hurt, as though my heart was literally ripping in two."If they actually think that less of me, then why should **I **try working with them?" " Why should I bother telling them what I'm up to, when it's obvious they don't care!" " Sure, they said they weren't trying to be mean, but the only tones in their voices was pity and annoyance." " As far as they're concerned, they only care about getting stronger!" After I said those things out loud, it just made me even more upset. But thankfully my lab had soundproof walls to block out the sound of explosions. I just never thought one of those explosions would be an explosion of my emotions. **(Note from author again: They did say they thought he was weaker, and needed all the help he can get, and that he's a little pathetic, and Donnie's just taking it extra hard since he heard from his brothers and they said those things behind his back so yeah, he's a "little " mad and upset, and assumed some things.. poor Donnie! Anyway, he's definitely going to have some outbursts, who wouldn't?) **

I began to take out my anger on unfortunate spare parts and broken machines, somehow making them even more broken, if that's even possible. After I while I stopped tormenting my inventions and slid down to the floor on my knees, burying my face in my hands. When the anger left my system I began to mull over what had happened. Not only had I openly **lied **to my brothers to their faces, but my lie caused them to think I was pathetic, and so weak that I needed "special" gloves to help me fight! Did they really think I needed all the help I can get, even if it was this ridiculous?

It hasn't even been a week, and already, I hate to say it, I'm in over my head with this whole mess. At this point I don't even know **what **to think anymore! I can't even wrap my head around my situation anymore after all this. First, I find a strange glove at the junk yard, then I just **had** to put it on... and **now** it's stuck! To top it off I **had** to find the other glove, that somehow got stuck on my other hand. But of course the icing on the cake had to be me **lieing** to my brothers and hearing them talk about how I needed all the help I can get at fighting!

These past few days can't get much possibly worse! I began to get anxious, and started pacing around what little space in my lab that wasn't taken up by all the clutter I created in the past few days trying to figure out what to do next. No matter what I thought of, none of it would be able to help me in any way. Ugh this day is by far one of the worst I've had in a while, can't anything work out for me, just once!? **(Note: Here is where it gets overwhelming, you have been** **warned! Like I said, this chapter might seem rushed, but if I don't put this all in the same chapter then it won't turn out the way I want to.) **

I began to lose my cool again, and walked over to a nearby wall in my lab. My hands clenched into fists and I was so upset that my entire body was shaking. I raised my fists in front of my face towards the wall, and while I brought them down on the wall I cried out, " Ugh, why can't I do anything right!" When my fists made contact with the wall, a high-pitched hum began to reverberate off the walls.

I expected the sound to get quieter and eventually stop altogether, but it did just the opposite. It got louder and louder, until I couldn't even hear myself think anymore. I hadn't taken my eyes off the floor the whole time the outburst occurred, but eventually I had to so I could see why the vibrations hadn't stopped. But when I glanced up at my fists that were still touching the wall, I almost passed out.

The strange text on the gloves was now the color of gold, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that the text was also **glowing, **and it wasn't just a reflection from the lighting, that much I was sure of. The wall that I was still touching was doing something even more strange. The same glowing text identical to the ones on the gloves began appearing left to right on the wall, as if someone was typing it rapidly on a computer. When it had completely covered the wall, the part of the wall I was standing in front of disappeared, leaving in it's place an entrance to who know's where. My fists were now just touching air in front of the unknown entrance. The entrance was pitch black and I couldn't figure out the depth that it went.

Stepping back a few feet, I found my mind was at a sudden blank, but only for a moment and soon found my mind overloading with questions. _How...Why? This...this can't be happening, this can't possibly be happening! But if it is then...did I really do that? _My confusion was just causing me to panic even more. Just to try and find answers, I grabbed a small rusted bolt by my feet and chucked it into the entrance to see how far it went. After listening for several minutes I heard nothing but dead silence instead of the metallic clatter I should have heard when it touched the ground.

Since that just gave me more questions and still no answers I tried to see if I could somehow penetrate the darkness. Grabbing a flashlight from one of my desk drawers, I clicked it on and shined it into the entrance, but found nothing but darkness, it was like the light wasn't even there. Suddenly, a breeze from the strange entrance began to fill my lab, causing the tails of my bandana to gently blow around but oddly enough, everything else around me seemed unaffected like the breeze was non-existent.

If things weren't already weird enough, their was a voice carried by the breeze, a soft, raspy whisper that was saying "Come...come here...come he-r-re Donnie...you have to come here..." But the voice didn't creep me out though, it just made me anxious. The voice just kept repeating, over and over almost like it it was whispering directly into my ear.

I felt overwhelmed with everything that was happening, so I bolted to the door, and locked it shut behind me. I didn't concern me that I didn't have a key, I could always pick the lock later, and flopped onto the couch in the lair. But for once I found the living room to be empty. It was strange not seeing my brothers playing on one of the arcade machines, or all of them glued to the T.V in front of me or Raph trying to teach Mikey a lesson for pranking him. I got up from the couch and began searching everywhere around the lair. The kitchen, bathrooms, and everyone's rooms proved to be empty as well. I began to grow worried, even though they thought I was weak, that didn't mean I didn't care about them anymore, it just made me want to be a bit more secretive with them.

When I got to the dojo, relief filled my mind when I found my brothers doing exercises with Master Splinter. Leo seemed to be doing the best out of all of them, and he wasn't complaining, unlike Mikey who was busy whining and was saying out loud "Guuuyyysss... come oonn!" "Can't we take a break, pleeaassee?" That just earned him an annoyed glare from Leo and a smack upside the head from Raph. "Oww!" "What was that for Raph?" Raph just glared at him and replied " If you keep whining Mikey, the only break you'll get is when I smack ya upside the head again!" Master Splinter just sighed at their bickering, it wasn't anything new after all. Then Splinter said " My sons, you must have patience, the sooner you finish your exercises, the sooner you may go back to doing whatever you'd like."

I just stood silently watching my brothers bicker, until I grew tired standing, and sat down. I didn't want to join them, not just yet. I just wanted to feel at ease watching my family train, and having a moment where no real fighting went on, instead just friendly bickering amongst family. After a while, Leo glanced over towards the entrance where I was standing and called out to me "Woah Donnie, when'd you get here?" This caught everyone's attention and soon found all eyes on me.

It was then that Master Splinter spoke up "Yes, how long have you been here, my son?" I began to turn red from embarrassment and scratched my head. I found my voice and replied "Not long... maybe fifteen, twenty minutes at the most." After that comment they all exchanged glances, but it was Master Splinter that spoke up again "I must say I' am impressed my son, you were able to go undetected for quite a while, your stealth is very impressive." The compliment from Master Splinter made me swell up in pride and gave me a smug-looking grin on my face.

My brothers each had an expression that looked like a mix of surprise and admiration. Mikey looked at me a little weird for a moment and said to me "Jeez, Donnie creepy much?" I just chuckled nervously at the statement as my face began to heat up once more. Master Slpinter turned to my brothers and to my surprise said "Now my sons, since your brother has proved to be practicing his stealth, he has been able to gain an upper hand, and I suggest you should practice as well, so that you will be able to move just as quietly as him." I silently gaped at what he just said, and my brothers just looked at me with jealousy and shock written all over their faces.

After Master Splinter said that he quickly dismissed practice and let us all go back to doing who knows what. After everyone left I soon found myself alone in the dojo in dead silence. Suddenly, I heard an all too familiar voice from before in the lab that said the exact same thing as before " Come...come here...come he-r-re Donnie..." I just couldn't believe that I was hearing the voice from before, but this time it didn't stop. The voice kept repeating in the same raspy whisper in the back of my head. _Why hasn't it stopped? I can't believe this is happening again! Once was more than enough. It's bound to stop soon... I just have to wait a day or two..._

Well, I was wrong. Over the next three days the voice hadn't stopped once but, it gradually increased in volume and by now felt like it was talking normally in my head, getting on my last nerves. But by day four, the voice was practically shouting inside my head and I figured that by now it wouldn't stop until I did exactly what it wanted. I couldn't take the voice in my head anymore, and I knew that if I did go back to my lab, that some of the questions I had about my current situation could be answered as well.

I found myself walking at a fast pace towards the lab, and while looking side to side to make sure I wasn't being watched, picked the lock and slipped inside. The strange entrance was still there and so was the voice, but this time began to say something else other than the same words on repeat for the past four days. 'Enter...enter...come on Donnie...come in and get your questions answered... you know you want to..." I began to slowly walk towards the entrance, but stopped myself. Was it going to be worth it? Could I really risk doing something this rash? _Yes it's worth it, I need answers, and soon...besides, I can hold my own against most things I come across, I'll be fine. _

I pushed aside the rest of my doubts and with a deep breath went inside. It was pitch black just like before and I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. I tried feeling around for any sort of wall and managed to find a wall on both sides of myself, and allowed my hands to glide over the smooth stone wall. When my hands came in contact with the wall, the stone began to glow a light purple, illuminating part of the tunnel. Leaving my hands on the wall I walked deeper into the tunnel dragging my hands on the stone, lighting the way.

The tunnel wasn't as straight as I thought, and soon found there were more twists and turns than I could count. After a while I lost my sense of direction from all the twists and turns in the tunnel and suddenly came to another opening, that was as dark as the entrance was. With a bated breath I walked inside, but to my surprise, felt no walls and saw nothing but the inky blackness. I just kept walking, to see if I could get somewhere where there was light. I just kept walking, that's all I wanted to do and that's all I could do. I knew it would eventually get me somewhere.

The only problem is, I don't **know** what somewhere it will take me to!

**Wow, I can sum this chapter up in one word: Hectic! This chapter is pretty hectic, but like I said before this needs to be tied into one chapter or it won't turn out the way I want it to. Again shout outs to Kuronique Misaki , and Liliana Dragonshard! Don't worry I'll update sooner than I did with this chapter, but I didn't reveal too much with this chapter and left you with a lot of questions so this didn't seem too rushed. So what will happen to Donnie, where is this strange tunnel taking him? Will it give him answers? Will he ever tell his brothers? All I can tell you is yes, it will answer a lot of his questions and most of your questions that you probably have too. I hope you liked this chapter even though it is rushed, and I hope you comment and review, I would love to hear your comments and opinions on the story and hope you guys like it! Again sorry it took so long to update and will update sooner and hope you liked this chapter. I don't have anything elso to say, so I guess I'll see you on the web! Bye!**


	5. Alternate, my Alternate

**Hi guys! Remember how I said I had an alternate? Well to be honest there's a few bugs with the alternate for my magic loving BFF, so she wants to personally beta read it first before I upload it, so I'll post it later when we're finished with it. Don't worry I'll try to update more frequently, then again I updated not too long ago...so far so good I guess. I don't want to start rambling, so I guess I'll move onward with chapter six!**

**(Donnie's P.O.V ) ( Oh and italics with " in front of and at the end of the sentence is someone else talking, not Donnie's thoughts)**

Walking...who would have thought I'd get sick of it. This whole ordeal has been getting on my last nerves, and so far the only thing normal is walking in endless darkness; how pleasant. Who knows how long I've been gone; maybe minutes, hours, or even all day. I'll worry about that when the time comes. But right now all I can focus on is getting answers, but right now trying to find them is only making it worse. My curiosity got me into this mess, and it's going to get me out of it one way or another. Right now the only thing I have to go on are these gloves, but they aren't really helping.

I loath them. Scratch that, I HATE them. Just the thought of them makes me want to rip them off my hands and bury them, if I could. But that would just be crazy; even for me at this point. I've wasted countless hours on this problem, and where has it gotten me? In darkness, darkness, darkness, and more darkness. For once science isn't helping me, and if logic can't...then I'm just about out of options.

I wonder if this is like space, and you can't hear anyone scream. Wow, being alone in this place has gotten me in a dark state of mind, but I know it's too late to turn back. "_Hehehehe..."_ Woah, what was that!? I spun around, but was faced with darkness. I should have seen that coming. I continued walking, if only for the sake of doing something, so I currently had a purpose in this place at the very least. I suddenly bumped into something, I assume is a wall. I shook the disorientation from my head and saw the 'wall' was emanating light, giving off the strangest glow, yet everything was still darkness once more. This all feels familiar...I can't put my finger on it at the moment.

All of a sudden, three strange "globs" of darkness detached themselves from the wall landing with a dull thud. The globs began to take shape and became three figures with normal limbs, but appeared to be statues. I slowly walked over and reached my hand over to touch one of them, when all of a sudden their eyes all snapped open in unison. With a startled yelp I jumped back in surprise and saw that their eyes were a sickening blood red. Soon more body parts appeared or became more prominent. They grew long dark red claws from their fingertips and strange looking armor began to form on their torsos, arms, and legs. To top off this sickening image they grew mouths that opened into sickening smiles, revealing two rows of razor sharp, pearly white teeth.

Each one was the same height as me, which meant I had to stare into their sickening eyes. One by one, they began to walk over to me, never once looking away. When each one was a foot away from me, they began to speak. "_Greetingss, Donatello." "We have been waitiinngg for yyooouuu…" _Creepy? Yes. What made it creepier was that they were speaking in unison. If evil could speak, this is what it probably would sound like. Their voices sent shivers down my spine as I forced back a shudder. Musturing all my courage, I spoke back to them " W-Who are y-you?" " H-How do y-you kn-know my na-name?". After I spoke they all glanced at one another, and chuckled. _"Poor poor, Donatello, how can you be so naïve when **you're** supposed to be the smart one?" " We expected **so** much more from you.." _Woah, Deja vu! This is just like my dream, or should I say nightmare...

I slowly backed away, but I didn't try to run; I knew it wouldn't work from experience. I gained back my courage and was able to speak again "What do you want from me!?" They glanced at one another and chuckled _"Here we thought you were the smart one..." "You're a pathetic excuse for intelligence.." _Their words stung at my heart; why were they here, just to insult me? More importantly, why did it bother me so much? "Is that all you can do, insult me?" They all stepped closer to me, in a casual way someone would normally greet another, but there wasn't anything casual about this. _"Who said we were insulting you?" "We're just here to tell you the truth, the truth about all you seek, all you need..." _The truth, they told the truth? Were what they saying really true about me?

"That's not true, I've helped my brothers more than once with my intellect, and inventions!" One shook their head as they raised a clawed hand to point at me _"Yes...but what are you otherwise?" "You are weak, so weak you think that your intelligence makes up for it...you try to remain smart when the reality is...you're nothing..."_ Nothing? They began to speak out after one of them finished, I didn't try to stop them, I didn't know what they could do, and I would rather remain in one piece. _"Face it...your family treats you as a handyman, nothing more...they believe that is your only use, and they are forced to fight for you, to protect a miserable whelp that doesn't even know what he's doing!" _"I've helped my family more than once, we're brothers, we depend on each other, they do care about me!"

One cocked his head to the side _"Do they?" "They insult you and everything you stand for, because they know you have nothing better to do and will always run back to follow orders, like a good little boy they know you are and will always be..." _"You're wrong, they care and respect me, they care more about me than what I can contribute!" They all began to shake their heads _"Pitiful...your existence is just that...you're a handyman who cannot even do that right!" _

_"You're nothing; no enthusiasm, no leadership, no brawn, and your intelligence is yet to be desired...what are you supposed to be?" "Your father trained you since mutation to uphold his clans legacy...but all you've done is disgrace it; you are horrible at the arts, and can barely hold your own against most enemies you face, with one of your brothers saving you before you are killed.." "You have put your families lives in danger more than once, and everyone you meet or create, you have made their existence far worse..." "You're nothing but an emotional, pitiful existence of nothing that should have never been created; a mistake." _

I'm...a...mistake!? But that can't be true, it just can't! How an they know so much about me... somehow...I just wish it didn't bother me, I mean, I don't even know who or what they are! "You're wrong...you're..." _"Face the truth, you're nothing; no one needs you, and the only reason they have you is to treat you like the servant you have always been..." "Now you cannot even face the truth, and choose to live in your own fantasies..." "You have been nothing more than the servant your family wants you to be...they even disgrace your weapon by continually destroying it...all you have is worthless, weak, unreliable...shall I go on?" _

I sunk down to the floor and buried my face in my hands "That...can't be...I thought..." _"Such a shame really, maybe if you chose to truly train your abilities...maybe you wouldn't be such a pitiful, weak, waste of a life..."_ No...that...no..." I sunk lower to the ground, I could practically feel their emotionless gazes fixated on me _"What are you whelp...nothing but a coward, a mistake your family doesn't deserve!"_ I flinched when one of their hands rested on my shoulder, my skin crawled at the touch, but I still didn't look up.

_"You're influence on others means nothing...your life has been spent wasting your time chasing pitiful and primitive dreams and goals, you know you can never have.." "You even toy with yourself, thinking you could have all you ever wanted, when it is just the opposite.." "You are a miserable pacifist who still chooses to fight just to please..." "You're a selfish, miserable, pathetic excuse for a brother...for a friend..." "Your selfishness burdens all those around you, going to extreme lengths to please yourself..." _"I...I..."

The hand on my shoulder moved a little, as I felt a sharp prick from one of their claws digging into my skin _"Are you so weak you cannot even stand up for yourself!?" "You never test your limits, never try to go above and beyond...you're mediocre..." "Just the thought of your life sickens us...we are disgusted by you...here we thought you could actually live up to the expectations...to your full potential.." _

_"Do you understand?" _I felt more sharp pricks digging into my right arm, it felt like the pricks were burning, the pain becoming too much for me to handle, causing me to cry out in pain. One of them roughly grabbed my chin and craned head so I was facing one of them in the eye, less than two inches from their face _"SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE SPOKEN TO!" _I flinched at the tone, as they roughly dropped my chin so I fell on my back. "I...you're,... you're lying..." _"Are we really Donatello?" _

_"Face it; you have dealt with powerful foes and advanced technology, yet you cannot find out the origin of a pair of gloves?" "Pathetic." "Why would we lie to you, and to such extent, not even we would have been able to create such well-thought out lies..." "You are so pathetic we could not even fathom it, not in the slightest, nor would we be able to simply lie and make all of this up..."_

_"Now that you see the truth, give in, believe what is real...so that you may escape your fantasies once and for all..." "You could finally be able to make your family proud...live up to your namesake...make a legacy..." "Accept your truth with open arms...so that you maybe able to leave your pathetic existence for a new life...one with purpose.." "So that you may finally live up to your potential, your own power..." _

They were making me feel worse, my heart stung from the insults, and for some reason, I felt ashamed. They have left me speechless and beyond measure of logic. I tried to think they were lying, but I felt as though they weren't, I somehow felt with some sort of intuition, and I wasn't able to believe they lied, not anymore, as though I couldn't, all I could think about were the things they said. They were telling me the truth, or so they say, so why hadn't they told me until now? I can't just willingly believe them, unless I have proof. "No way, unless you can prove it...you're liars..." When I looked up they stared at me for a few seconds before they grinned, showing me three malicious smiles.

I suddenly felt something odd curl around my leg and I looked down, to see it was a tendril of darkness from my dream. I tried to pry it off but just like before my hand phased through it. I tried to cry out but a tendril wrapped around my mouth. Soon the tendrils bound me like ropes and all I could do was watch three figures, who were just staring at me; emotionless...almost eerie. I was beginning to get pulled from the tendrils, behind me into the darkness, as the three figures made no move to help the darkness, save me, they just watched...as if they were thinking about something.

Soon all I saw was darkness, as I felt the edge of my vision blur, leaving me in complete nothingness. That's all I could describe it as, it was almost darker than the dark itself, if that was even possible.

I suddenly saw light as my vision cleared, and I tried to figure out where I was. I quickly realized I was lying on my back, and more importantly I wasn't breathing. I gagged and sputtered as I tried to take in air, and eventually began coughing. I managed to get on my knees as I had a horrible coughing fit for several minutes, and coughing into my hand I felt a strange liquid rise from my throat and I coughed it up onto my hand. When my vision cleared I saw I was back at the lab, everything was where I left it, even the strange entrance. But after a few seconds, the strange text on the wall turned black and began to erase itself, almost as if time was going backwards. After all of the text disappeared the strange entrance began to morph back into the wall as the metal and concrete put itself back into place, and soon the wall was exactly the same as it was before, like nothing ever happened.

Breathing hard I glanced down at my hands and saw I was still wearing the purple gloves, but now there was something else. I had assumed the liquid I had coughed up was mucus, or even worse, blood. But when I looked down at my hands I saw it wasn't mucus or blood, far from it. It was a strange black substance, think and oozing. I coughed again and more of the liquid poured out of my mouth, even a little on the floor. I tried to taste the strange liquid in my mouth, and it oddly enough tasted bitter, yet sweet, hot, yet cold, sour, yet almost sugary. It had no definite flavor, and it was almost like it was all of those things at once. The black substance on my hands was thick like sludge, and had the oddest smell of ink.

The substance was black, darker than any black I had ever seen, as though it was made of darkness. I quickly got up on shaky legs, and rushed over to several empty vials, pouring the substance in each and placed a stopper on all of them. What was left I tried to wash off, but it stayed away from the drain as if it knew better. I decided to just scrape it off and put it in a petri dish for now. After I had that taken care of I sat down in a chair, and began to think. It wasn't a dream this time, it...it actually happened.

_They were supposedly telling me the truth, but how did I get back here? Let's face it logic's out the window so I guess this shouldn't be surprising, I mean if all of that was possible, I'm sure they could bring me back here too. Aside from all that, just what was the odd substance I coughed up? I actually wish it was blood, at least then I would know what it was. It's the oddest substance I've ever seen, even stranger than mutagen... _

_But why did I cough it up? I've never done that before... this isn't normal, not by my standards or any standards. Does it mean I'm sick? That I'm cursed? Or...something worse? _I suddenly began to cough again, coughing up more of the strange substance. With a sigh, a placed it in another petri dish and sunk back down in my chair. _I guess my only option now is to run some test on this black goo...But if it's like the gloves I'll just turn up short. I learned things, but I have more questions than ever. Maybe...no. I can't tell my brothers, not now, this is far out of my control for any of them to 'help'. Besides, with my luck everything will turn out worse._

_Not to mention I heard it myself, they think I'm weak. They didn't even say it to my face, that just made it all the more hurtful. They'll probably expect me to come running back to them when there's trouble, but maybe I can handle it... _Coughing more of the goo erupted from my throat and soon my hand was filled with the goo again, and I calmly grabbed a nearby rag and cleaned it up. _This is getting even stranger. I can't keep this secret forever; sooner or later they'll find out...and it doesn't help every few minutes I cough up this black goo. So, I guess the only logical choice would be to stay away from them, let's face it; I can't handle family and I hate to say it but they're...well...getting in the way. **(Note: I do not think those things about Donnie, in fact he's my all time favorite and I'm obsessed with all versions of him, it just fit in the story and I don't believe these things, at all.) **_

_Besides, it's not like they want to hang out with me now...not after everything..._ I sighed, and after a few minutes I found that I had stopped coughing up the black goo...for now. I walked over to the vials of goo and cracked my knuckles. _Guess it's time to get to work... _

60 Minutes Later...

I sighed in frustration as I looked at the goo under the microscope. I've done seven tests, and so far the results are not what I expected. The composition of the goo is different, that much I can tell; every time I try to find out it's composition, my tests and machines go haywire and they eventually say random numbers and letters instead of element abbreviations or formulas. I try to see how it reacts to certain conditions, and nothing. Try setting it on fire, it will still be there, not melted or moved even a millimeter, as though the fire is just a hologram.

Try exposing it to extremely cold temperatures and it will still be a liquid, it won't even be cold, just the same room temperature as you put it in. It's as if this stuff isn't even there, it's so unpredictable that for all I know it could explode after I finish this sentence. Nope, still there, looks like it doesn't do that. All I know is that it smells like ink. As if it's just that, ink. But it can't be just ink; ink would dry up, burn, freeze, while this stuff just stays exactly the same no matter what it goes through or what it's exposed to.

Besides, I don't think I would suddenly cough up ink. Mucus or blood yeah, maybe even mutagen because of some sort of event or exposure, but never ink...or strange black goo. After a little over an hour, I've coughed up about...three liters worth of black goo.**(If you didn't know, that's about One and a half bottles of large sodas you buy at the store for parties)(I know it sounds like a lot, but he coughs up about a mouthful, and then some, so I figured guess it's not too much..)** It's not healthy to cough up that much of anything, and if it keeps going at this rate I may have to x-ray myself, and even monitor myself while I sleep, it should also be nearly impossible to cough up that much of something in such a short amount of time.

Oh well, I have to get back to the tests, maybe I can find out **something **before I go to bed...

**(Normal P.O.V) **

Leo paced back in forth in front of the couch nervously, while Raph and Mikey watched from the comfort of the couch. Raph drummed his fingers on the armrest "So Fearless, what are we gonna do about Brainiac?" Leo looked up for a second then sighed "I don't know Raph, I mean he's been acting really strange; whatever it is, something's up!"

Mikey grinned "Maybe we could do some 'detective work'!"Raph sighed "You know I hate to admit it, but that's not a bad idea..." Leo sighed and went back to pacing "No, we can't do that; if he found out, he may never trust us again!" Raph shrugged "Well it doesn't seem like he's trusting us now..." Leo sighed "Yeah, but snooping and invading his privacy seems so...dishonorable." " It feels almost dirty, unclean, and deceiving..."

Raph began tapping his foot "Well Fearless, I should've known you wouldn't try it..." Leo began to glare at him "Raph what would Donnie think, what about Sensei, what happens if he finds out!?" "We can deal with that when it happens...besides, we're his brothers, Donnie would have to forgive us...eventually." Leo began rubbing his temples in thought "Raph...we can't do that...you and I both know it's wrong, and besides, it hasn't come to that...yet."

Mikey scratched his head "So what do you wanna do bro?" Leo rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment "I guess in the meantime...instead of invading his privacy we keep a better eye on him; make sure we know where he's going, what he's doing, that sort of thing." Raph snorted "Oh and my plan wasn't similar!?" Ignoring Raph Leo nodded "Well I guess it's settled; we go with my plan."

Raph growled "Fine." "But if something goes wrong, it's on you Fearless." Leo nodded brushing him off "Yeah, yeah, whatever...so does everyone know the plan?" Mikey raised his hand "Question." Leo sighed "Yes Mikey?" "Will we get pizza before the plan?" Raph smacked his head "Will it make you shut up if we say yes?" Mikey winced as he rubbed his head "Um...yeah."

Leo began to walk towards the exit "Fine, let's just get it over with..." Mikey jumped up and ran after him with Raph trialing behind "Sweet!" "I can try my new creation, it combines pizza and ice cream I call it- Ow!" Raph smacked him again "Don't even start Mikey." With that the trio left to go get pizza for said orange-banded turtle, who kept trying to tell them about his pizza-ice cream. But thankfully, Raph was ready and smacked him before he tried to talk about it again.

**(?) P.O.V **

There was nothing but darkness as several (8) figures were talking as they were sitting on strange thrones, each staring at something unseen in the center of the room . "Hmmm, he may be harder to 'help' than we thought..."

A chuckle could be heard echoing in the darkness **"Yes, but I'm more than sure we are able to..."** One of the figures nodded

_"Yes, that may be...but I find it nearly impossible for him **not **to know about his capabilities.."_

**"Well, you've seen what normal lives are like in this place..."**

"**_True, yet why has he not realized his full potential is beyond me; whether it be fate, or simply sheer luck..." _**

"No matter, he will know soon enough, then the gears of fate will finally turn, and destiny will finally become real..." 

A snort could be heard in the silence "_How poetic; he may or may not accept it; if he does we know what to do, but if he doesn't?" _

"**Oh, it will not come to that; he will learn one way, or another..." **

"_**Yes, but in time, it is shown his 'family' is growing suspicious; soon they will become a problem; several problems we cannot afford..." **_

"He's the smartest; I'm sure he'll understand...there's just a few other factors I'm worried about..."

_"Oh, well of course this plan is so unpredictable, we have no control over the near future because of these factors..." _

"_Yes but I can see his heart; it wavers even at this moment...the decisions he makes and the actions he takes will show the kind of person he truly is..." _

"**It has already begun; soon we will see who he truly is, and all of his capabilities we do not already know..." **

"**_I for one am curious as well; I mean the abilities we do not already know will surely be interesting at the very least..." _**

**_"Yes but for now we have intervened enough already; all we can do at the moment is watch the events unfold..." _**

"Of course; for now we shall see what fate is like, and watch the calm before the storm..." 

**I hope you liked my version of the story so far! So, why is Donnie coughing up this mysterious black goo, and was the meeting with the creatures a dream, or real!? I'll let you decide...oh and what will his brothers do, now that they're becoming suspicious? I know it's been a while, and fro that I'm sorry; I've just been super busy as of late, and well in all honesty my schedules been insane. Oh and I recently got into the anime 'Claymore'...and several episodes later here I am! Anyway I will try to update regularly and all...oh and to clarify the people talking in the last pov were eight of them altogether, and each one; bold, underlined, both, etc each combination was a different person talking...so who were they? You can guess, but you'll find out soon, anyway I hope to update soon and to stop my ramblings, I guess I'll See You On The Web!**


End file.
